1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive label formed by adhesively attaching a laminated sheet consisting of a transparent film and a second separator to a tack sheet consisting of a writable base sheet and a first separator, a method of manufacturing the adhesive label, and an apparatus for carrying out the method to manufacturing the adhesive label.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an adhesive label formed by adhesively attaching a laminated sheet consisting of a transparent film and a second separator to a tack sheet consisting of a writable base sheet and a first separator.
When using this known adhesive label, the laminated sheet is raised from the tack sheet, and necessary matters are written on the writable base sheet of the tack sheet. Then, the second separator of the laminated sheet is separated from the transparent film, and the transparent film is attached adhesively to the base sheet of the tack sheet. Then, the transparent film and the base sheet are separated from the first separator, and the back surface of the base sheet is attached adhesively to an article, such as a disk case.
In this adhesive label, the first separator of the tack sheet has a relatively large area, while the base sheet has a relatively small area. Therefore, the writable base sheet cannot effectively be used, and a step formed between the first separator and the base sheet spoils the appearance.